Lily's Moment
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: COMPLETE Just as the title indicates. A moment Lily Potter has with her family. Oneshot.


III

Lily's Moment

III

Lily sat in her favourite chair in the lounge room, her book in her lap. Instead of reading, she was watching her husband, James Potter; fall asleep on the lounge, their five month old son, Harry, already asleep on his chest.

For Lily, in this moment, everything was perfect. She was married to the man she loved and who loved her and she had a beautiful little boy to treasure for the rest of her days. She had good friends, a home she loved very much and she had her books.

But Lily still couldn't return to her book with the sight before her. James's socked feet hung over one end of the couch while his head rested on the other. His head lolled slightly, and his eyelids drooped covering his warm brown eyes. It was obvious that the young father was tired as his messy black hair was more untamed than normal. Lily saw her husband's unconditional love for their son, his arms cradled around his little clone's small form, holding him in place. One of James's hands still rested on Harry's back where he had been rubbing, trying to calm his son. Lily watched as her own emerald eyes appeared for a moment from under Harry's eyelids before they disappeared again, the warmth and comfort of his father lulling him back to sleep. She tried not to giggle as drool slipped out of her son's mouth onto James's Auror robes, right over his heart. Apparently Harry was still comforted by a heart beat, five months after leaving the womb.

Lily treasured pure moments like this moment. She found that she needed them to help her survive the dark times in which they were living. Lily longed to take a photograph but she knew that the flash on her camera would wake her Prince Charming and Little Prince, so she sat, absorbing every detail.

Lily then felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly found a photo of the scene before her on the book in her lap.

'You are a witch, Lilyflower,' hissed Sirius Black from behind her armchair where he stood, with Remus Lupin, just observing, like Lily. Lily sent a smile up to her friends before turning back to see James's eyes open, check Harry, and then close again.

'He's rather tired,' said Sirius quietly.

'I realised,' whispered Lily. 'I don't want to wake them.'

'Then don't,' said Remus entering the conversation. 'I am sure this sly old dog and I could find something to eat in your kitchen.'

'Yep, Lils. I know your kitchen inside out.'

'That is exactly what I was afraid of,' she joked.

'Stay here and watch my godson, and his oaf of a father. Dinner is on Moony and I tonight.'

'Or just Moony,' groaned Moony.

'Supervising and taste testing is an important role my friend,' said Sirius leaving for the kitchen.

Lily and Remus rolled their eyes before complying with Sirius's orders.

Lilt felt the warm lump of emotion sink into her stomach and a tear slip over her cheek. Flipping her red hair out of her face, Lily sunk back into her arm chair for a moment before getting up and going over to her sleeping husband and son. She sat on the floor and reached up to brush Harry's tuft of black hair, causing her son to squirm a little in his sleep. Feeling Harry's movement, James woke up to see his wife's own eyes watching their son. He lay there for a few minute just watching, observing.

'How long was I asleep?'

'Long enough for Remus and Sirius to arrive,'

'In minutes and seconds please.'

'Thirty five, whole, pure, amazing minutes.'

'And what have you been doing in that time?'

'Watching.'

'Sirius, I hope.'

'No. He is supervising the cooking of dinner by Remus.'

'Heaven help us! You let Sirius in our kitchen. He has probably found all the chocolate by now!'

'Right now I couldn't care less,' Lily said raising herself off the ground and placing a far from chaste kiss on her husbands' lips.

They were still like that when Sirius disturbed them saying, 'and now a photo without the pair of you kissing.'

James and Lily laughed as Sirius continued taking photos of the little family.

'Padfoot, photographer extraordinaire!' James laughed.

'Don't you know it!' said Sirius handing a stack of photos to his friends. 'Remus said to say dinner is in ten.'

Lily groaned, 'We will have to disturb Harry.'

'We have magic. I will reheat my dinner when you are finished and can take Harry.'

'I love you, Potter.'

'I love you too, Potter.'

'And everyone loves me and my awesome godson,' declared Sirius re-entering the room with plates of pasta in hand.

'Ignore the godfather and the things he says. Dinner is served,' said Remus, placing the extra bowls in front of Lily and James.

'Thank you, Remus.'

'It's nothing. How are you going to eat?'

'Lily will have to feed him.'

'We are taking it in turns to eat.'

'Can't a man eat in peace,' whined Sirius.

For the next half hour the group sat in each other's company and the comfort of friendship. The moment remembered, and the photographic evidence spread over the coffee table. The Potters were with their true family in that moment. But as the Muggle saying went, 'time changes everything', and in less than a year it had changed completely, Lily's moment was lost, for eternity.

III

III


End file.
